


The Best Wet Dream

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Happy Sex, Homelessness, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As two homeless siblings struggle to survive in a city, the brother wakes his sister as he asks her to get more food and tells her that he will look for a better spot to sleep as he washes their clothes, making her take off to find food. Soon she finds some, then finds a friendly gardener that saw through her lies and helped her out with the rest of her food before her brother called, telling her he found a better spot and was about to go to bed for the night, making her start heading back to find him more than asleep, but arousing as he starts to have a wet dream, making her allow the unthinkable happen.





	The Best Wet Dream

“Allie, we are out of food." My brother said as he woke me. "Can you go look for more while I focus on getting our clothes clean?”

I looked around the alley, then sighed as I was having a dream of having a home again, making him sigh as he saw my face before hugging me.

“I'll look for a better place to call home too.” He said, then handed me my phone that was plugged into a power outlet. “If I find one, I'll give you a call.”

“I’m okay Kyle, you don't need to take care of me anymore now that i'm old enough to do it.” I said as I rolled out of our makeshift tent that was from and old tarp that needed a lot of patches.

"You are never old enough for my care." He said. "I will always try to make you happy and safe. That's my job as big brother after all."

I took a breath as he stared at me, then I stood up. Once i was to my feet he held up my dress.

“Please be careful, you don't have any clean underwear left.” He said.

“Sounds fun.” I said with a smile, making him smile as he shook his head.

“No comment.” He said as I started to strip down, then put on the dress. “Do me a favor don't let anyone see that you are naked under that.”

“I don't plan on it.” I said with a smile. “But if I do, I hope its a boy.”

“I see you’re as horny as ever.” He said with a giggle. “Let’s hope that boy of yours can get us off the streets.”

“Yeah.” I said with a sigh, then started walking.

A few minutes later, I came up to a store, making me go inside and grab a few bags as a woman stared at me with a smile, then I walked out of the store and looked at the apples on the display before glancing around with my eyes. I whined as I saw there were too many people walking towards the store from their cars, making me move on and start looking for wild fruits and backyard gardens. A few minutes later, I found blackberry bushes full of berries.

“Jackpot.” I said as I started to pick them.

Once I picked a bag full, I tied a knot and moved on, then I came up to a yard with a woman that was picking cucumbers. I let out a soft whine as I hated cucumbers, but my brother loved them, so I waited for the woman to get her fill and hoped that there would be some left. A few minutes later, she glanced up at me and smiled, then her face filled with concern as she saw me look away from her.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I said as I looked at her nervously as she stood up and walked to me.

She glanced to my bag of berries.

“Are we making blackberry pies?" She asked.

“Yes.” I said. “Please don't let me bother you, I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking of what?” She asked.

“On where I could find more fruit.” I said, making her stare at me.

“In that case, I can help you out.” She said with a smile. “I just happened to have a pear tree in my backyard.”

“Oh that would be great.” I said. “Are you wanting payment?”

“No, not for you.” She said, making me stare at her nervously as butterflies filled my stomach. “Don’t worry, I won't tell.”

“Tell what?” I asked.

“That your homeless.” She said, making me nearly flee right then and there, but she grabbed my arm as she saw the hints. “Please don't run, I wish to help you.”

“Why would you do that?” I asked.

“Because I can and I know most of my pears are going to waste anyways.” She said. “You don't have to follow me if you fear it’s a trick. Just give me a bag and I'll go pick them.”

I held up the bag, making her smile and take it before she went around the house. I followed along her fence until I saw the pear tree and saw it was loaded with pears that made my mouth water from the sight of them. A few minutes of picking, she grabbed a ladder as the rest was out of reach, then started to pick more until the bag was full. Once full, she came to me and gave it to me.

“Thank you.” I said and took it just before my phone rang, making me pull it out. “Yes brother?”

“I found a real home, well, kinda, but it’s better than what we had.” He said.

“Where?” I asked.

“Near the river.” He said. “I see you are being watch with that nervousness in your voice.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there in about an hour.” I said.

“No, just look for me and you’ll find me like you usually do.” He said. “I’m getting tired from washing the clothes and i'm about to go to sleep for the night. How is your side of the chores going?”

“Great.” I said.

“That’s good, now get away from that person so you can calm.” He said with a yawn. “Good night sis, I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up, making me put my phone away as the woman smiled, then I started walking to the river. Once I got there, I looked around to make sure I wasn’t being followed like my brother taught me, then walked to an alley before looking around sharply to catch any potential stalkers off guard as I didn't stop walking this time, but saw no one, making me go into the alley to see he wasn’t there, so I walked down the river more and preformed my security routine a few more times before I saw scratched words on a wall saying, ‘Treasure hunt ends here and now you are home’. I smiled as that made no sense to anyone that didn't know his codes. I walked down the alley to see him under our tarp that was surrounded by ruins of a half collapsed building. I looked up to see the roof was out above the area, so I didn't have to be worried about being crushed to death. I looked to our clothes that was hanging on a wire, then touched it, but it was still soaking wet, making me sigh and get under the blankets with my brother as I set our food next to me. Once under the covers, I wrapped my arm around him, but pulled back as I felt he had no shirt on, making me lift up the blanket to see he had no clothes on at all.

“Jeez, you’re brave.” I said with a smile, then kissed him. “Sleep tight Kyle.”

I turned over and put my back against him as I started to feel the temperature start to fall, then closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. Once I was about to, Kyle started to sleep talk, making me smile as I loved listening to his dreams, then he wrapped his arm around me as he started to rub my slit.

“Brother, what are you doing.” I asked in disbelief.

“Do you mind?” He growled softly. “Get out of my room. I'm trying to fuck my girlfriend.”

I looked back and saw he was really asleep, making me giggle.

“Can I join?” I asked and bit my lip.

“Get the fuck out.” He growled, making me giggle.

“Okay, okay, I’m gone.” I said as I opened my legs from the feeling of his touch being so good, making me let out soft moans.

"Can you believe my sister?" He asked, making me giggle.

I reached back and felt his cock was really hard, making me start blushing as I never thought I would be allowing him to touch me in his sleep, then nervousness filled my body as I pushed my ass towards his cock.

“I’m ready when you are.” I said with my best imitation of his girlfriend. “Stick it in me.”

“Are you sure?” He mumbled, making me stare out as I wasn’t sure at all, then he grabbed my waist before moving me around.

I let out a shaky breath as I felt his cock prod my slit, then I looked back and saw he was still asleep, making me start to get scared of his anger when he finds out that I let him take my virginity.

“Brother your about to fuck me.” I said as he pushed in, making me gasp, then he started to fuck me. “Oh god, what have I done? Please don't be mad brother.”

I pushed back until my ass was now on him, making me moan in pleasure as he wrapped his arm around me, then started to kiss my neck with a few seconds of pauses. Not to long after, his fucking started to slow as he drifted deeper into sleep.

“No, keep going.” I moaned, making him pick up again, then I started to moan louder, just as he started to grunt and move faster.

“Brother, let go, your going to cum in me.” I yelped, then I felt him gushing in me, making tears fall from my face. “Oh god, forgive me brother for making you do this to me.”

“What?” He said, then gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

I looked at him and saw he was now awake and panicking.

“No, stay calm, It's my fault.” I said. “You were having a dream.”

“I know, I remember it.” He said, then he stared at me in confusion. “Did you not try to stop me?”

I stared at him nervously.

“No, I kinda liked it.” I said nervously, making him let out a short laugh of disbelief. “I'm sorry.”

“No, if your happy, then I’m happy.” He said.

“Want to continue?” I asked, making him blush with a nervous smile.

“What made you this horny?” He asked.

“You’re naked brother.” I said, making him touch himself as he closed his eyes in shame. “No, don't be ashamed. I loved it and... kinda want more.”

He giggled.

“Great, now your a junkie.” He said. “Fine, but please don’t make too much noise like my girl… um, ex girl did before I lost her when we became homeless.”

“I can be her replacement.” I said, making him giggle as his blush became a cherry, then I smiled as i liked how he looked in that color. “Do you like that idea?”

“Not really, you are my sister, but I want you happy, so I will allow it.” He said.

He pulled off the blanket, then gasped as he saw the cum oozing out of me.

“Damn it.” He whined.

“I’m sorry, I tried to wake you before it happened.” I said.

“I know, I heard your words, but thought I was dreaming it.” He said, then sighed. “Where do you wish me to fuck you now that the damage is already done?”

“Dealers choice.” I said, making him giggle.

“God, you use that way to much.” He said, then moved down to my slit before his face filled with worry, making me run my hand through his hair like I always do when he’s worried about me. “I know, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I hope so.” I said.

He moved closer and started to lick me clean, making my face start to burn up again as I smiled, then he glanced at me and smiled.

“God that face is so cute.” He said, making me giggle.

Once the surface was clean, he spread open my lips and started to clean deep, making me let out a moan from the feeling of his silky tongue, then my eyes rolled back as he giggled.

“Damn, that face is even better.” He said without stopping his licks.

“Just don't stop.” I moaned. “Clean out all your cum, then fill me up again and repeat.”

He giggled, then he hit my good spot, making me start to moan louder from getting close to my climax. He pushed his tongue deeper, making me grunt as I fell back while my whole body constricted.

“You taste great.” He moaned as he started to lap me up more. “Are you sure you wish me to fuck you again?”

I opened my eyes and looked at him as he stared at me.

“If you want it then yes, but I don't want to force you.” I said.

“You will never force me into anything if it makes you happy.” He said. “I will always be willing to do anything you ask. Which hole?”

“Good question.” I said with a smile. “I think I want to feel a cock in my mouth first.”

He smiled and got over me.

“Sixty-nine.” I said quickly, making his smile widen to a grin as he turn around.

Once his cock was in my face, I grabbed his ass and pulled it down, making me start sucking him like I haven’t drank anything in days.

“Oh god.” He moaned. “You weren't kidding on wanting more.”

I giggled as he started to lick me again. After a few minutes of thinking of what I should do next, I let him go as I finally made up my mind.

“Fuck my ass.” I said, making him giggle

“Are you sure, that might hurt and we don't have any lube.” He said.

“Well that was your fault for licking it all up.” I said, making him giggle, then he put his fingers deep in me, sending pleasure through me. “Oh god, new like. Why didn’t I think of doing this to myself.”

A few seconds of him rubbing my walls, he pulled out and started to stroke his cock with thick slime right in front of my face.

“Okay, I liked watching that.” I said with a heated face, making him giggle. “Can you masturbate to me from now on?”

“I suppose.” He said as he turned around, then kiss me on the lips. “I love you sis. Please be extra sure and stare into my eyes when you answer.”

I stared at him and saw he did care about doing this to me, but he was willing, so I nodded.

“I want it.” I said, making him smile with worry, then nodded

“Then your wish is my command.” He said, then turned me over. “Please tell me if it hurts too much.”

A second later, I felt his tip push in slowly, then I grunted as his shaft started to push in, making me moan as It started to feel good and he slid in with no pain. Soon his pelvis was touching my ass, making me quake with a chill as the feeling of him in me was beyond words.

“That’s good.” He said.

“That’s an understatement.” I moaned, making him giggle, then started to fuck me before reaching around to rub my clit.

“Let see if I can make you cum while in you.” He said. “I want to feel those ass muscles around me flex.”

“Yes please do.” I moaned as I started to slip into bliss.

“God that face.” He said. “It’s been far to long since I seen that happiness.”

“You will see it more if you fuck me more.” I moaned.

“You need to find a boy.” He said. “I don't want you hooked to me.”

“I know, I'm looking.” I moaned as I felt his back touch mine as he started to put weight on me.

Soon he was relaxed on me, then he started to kiss my face, making me turn my lips to him and started to kiss him back before reaching to my clit since he was no longer rubbing it. A few minutes later, he started to pant as if he was getting close.

“Looks like I'm not getting my wish.” He moaned.

“Don’t be so sure.” I moaned. “I’m close too. Please hang in there.”

“I’m trying.” He moaned.

I pushed as many fingers as I could in me, making me start to cum again as he gasped.

“Yes, that’s a good feeling.” He moaned just as he pushed deeper into me and came several heavy loads.

“I’m satisfied for tonight.” I moaned as I relaxed.

“I hope, I’m on empty.” He said with exhaustion.

“Get ready to be waken where we left off tomorrow.” I said, making him giggle and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
